Level 0
, often abbreviated as LV0, is a varying type of form of the Ex-Aid Riders. It is the Level of the first Rider Gashat created, as well as various "prototype"/unorthodox forms, most of which are associated with the Proto Gashats. Complementing his Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat, Kuroto Dan composed a Level 0 Manual. An unknown variable similar to Level X, Level 0 forms show no consistent criteria; Genm's Action Gamer Level 0 externally appears all but identical to his Action Gamer Level 2, while the combination of Ex-Aid's Bike and Action Gamer is more akin to Levels 3 and 4. Through use of the Level X Dangerous Zombie and Level 0 Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashats in the Gamer Driver, a combined Level X-0 is uniquely accessed by Kamen Rider Genm. By embedding a cable with Level 0 data derived from Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Saiko Yaotome and Kuroto Dan were able to use it to restrain Parado, Poppy Pipopapo, and Masamune Dan, leaving them incapacitated as the data surpressed their virus. This predicament can, however, be overcome should the Bugster hold human genes. Users - Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Proto DoReMiFa Beat (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Proto Beat Brave.png|Proto Beat Quest Gamer Level 0 Brave DragonBladeProto.png|Proto Hunter Quest Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Blade) - Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Proto Jet Combat (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Snipe Proto Jet.png|Proto Combat Shooting Gamer Level 0 Snipe Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Proto Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Gun) - Lazer (Turbo)= *Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo) **Proto Giri Giri Chambara (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Bakusou Bike (Ex-Aid Episodes 34-37, 40, 42, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL) ***Proto Shakariki Sports (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 38, 42, 45, True Ending) ***Proto Jet Combat (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 40, 44) Proto Lazer Chambara.png|Proto Chambara Bike Gamer Level 0 Lazer Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Proto Hunter Bike Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Claw) KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 - Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Proto Mighty Action X Origin (Ex-Aid Episodes 30, 31, 44, 45, Genm vs. Lazer) *Kamen Rider Genm (Bakusou Treasure) **Proto Shakariki Sports (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) KREA-Genml0.png|Action Gamer Level 0 (Proto Origin) Proto_Sports_Action_Gamer.jpeg|Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 0 }} Notes *Whenever a Rider transformation into Level 0, they all have their own unique phrase: **Genm (Kuroto Dan): **Lazer Turbo (Kiriya Kujo): (transforming from civilian form), (changing to Proto Combat Bike Gamer or Proto Sports Bike Gamer) **Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo) does not say anything unique, curiously enough. He only says Henshin! while transforming into Bike Action Gamer Level 0. ***However it might be like his previous phrases where "Dai" multiplied by level number (excluding Level 2's "Dai Henshin"). In this case, the "Dai" is multiplied by 0, leaving nothing. *Level 0 Gashats have the ability to restrict the powers of any nearby Bugsters, and level down any Bugster-Riders. **Due to the fact that leveling down Bugsters is only temporary, this could be a reference to debuffs in video games where certain characters can inflict negative statuses on enemies. **This can also be a reference to how Level 0 is usually a level not conventionally achievable in video games (since the starting level is usually Level 1), hence Level 0 in this context can be viewed akin to a "glitch", with its power to negate Bugster abilities being akin to how glitches can cause a game to function erratically. Appearances }} See Also *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level X *Level 30 *Level 39 *Level 40 *Level 50 *Level 60 *Level 99 *Level X-0 *Level 100 *Level 1000000000 Category:Rider Forms